


Set Up

by BrandonJT



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, everyone is bi, rey/rose is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 07:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandonJT/pseuds/BrandonJT
Summary: "We are not the type of friends who set each other up. You know I don't like to be set up with people." Finn told Rey.





	Set Up

It was the sound of Rey's voice that snapped him out of it.  
  
"Oh my God, will you please just ask him out already?" she asked, exasperation evident in her voice. Finn turned to her and raised an eyebrow, his arms crossed.  
  
"Ask who out?" he replied, feigning ignorance. His best friend was most likely talking about the handsome barista he was staring at. Just because he forgot how to talk the first time they met didn't mean that he was interested in him.  
  
"The cute barista that you flirt with every time we come in here." the brunette answered, tilting her head in his direction. According to the tag on his apron, he was named Poe. Cute name. He supposed. Whatever.  
  
"I do not!" Finn whisper yelled. "Besides, you're the one who always insists that we go here." he added. Every day before they went to their classes, the artist dragged the engineer down to Leia's, a little coffee shop just off campus. Her caffeine addiction was probably what made her so energetic all the time.  
  
"In that hopes that you'll ask him out!" Rey admitted, before quickly covering her mouth.  
  
"We are not the type of friends who set each other up. You know I don't like to be set up with people." the engineer told her. She promised never to set him up again after the horrible blind date he had with that Phasma woman.  
  
"Oh, so it wasn't setting me up when you introduced me to that cute girl from your engineering class and suddenly had to leave?" the artist inquired, the smuggest look on her face as she crossed her arms.   
  
"Damn it. Fine." Finn grunted. As he got up from his chair and walked over to the counter, she smirked and took a sip of her coffee. Rose was just too perfect for her, he couldn't resist.  
  
"Hey, I'm-" he began, before Poe stopped him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Finn, right? You and your friend come in here a lot." the barista replied. Rey waved over at them, as Finn tried his hardest not to roll his eyes at her.  
  
"Yeah. I was just wondering if you'd wanna grab a coffee sometime. Well, you probably don't wanna get coffee, considering..." the engineer rambled on. The other man's smile turned into a grin as he nodded.   
  
"I am a little sick of coffee, but dinner would be great." Poe answered. That was a weight off of his shoulders.   
  
"Great! Can I, umm, get your number?" he asked. His date blushed a little and pointed over at his table. Rey, who was clearly loving every moment of this, picked up his coffee to show him that Poe had already written it on the cup.  
  
Okay, so maybe they were the type of friends who set each other up.

**Author's Note:**

> How have I written no M/M fics yet? I'm ashamed of myself.


End file.
